


Q - A - O

by Kyooka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Knights, Mandalore, Mini, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Padawan Obi-Wan, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, jedi order
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пополняемый сборник драбблов-мини по SW, где из персонажей основные Квай-Гон, Энакин, Оби-Ван, в основном джен и детский рейтинг</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Причина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван & Энакин, PG-13, преслэш  
> Ключ: soulmate!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гунд - это от датского grund - "причина"

Это ощущение появлялось и пропадало — словно радуги над водопадами Такрании. Без всякой на то причины. Во время погони на спидерах, после утренней тренировке или за завтраком, прямо посредине собрания Совета или во время душа. Присутствовал Энакин рядом или нет — тоже не играло особенной роли. Оби-Ван пытался найти закономерность с самого начала, после первой встречи с ним — не вышло. Мастер Йода сказал — бывает так, значит это, что будущее в тумане твое. Такое в последние годы происходило повсеместно, и более яркого примера возмущений в Силе было сложно найти, но от этого не легче. 

Еще несколько десятков оборотов назад знать своего Гунд было самым естественным для чувствительных к Силе. Глубокие медитации исключали ошибку. Это говорили всем юнлингам в самом начале обучения — когда вы встретите своего Гунда, то сразу поймете это. Потому что сложно не узнать того, кто в итоге станет причиной твоей смерти. Прямой или косвенной — не важно. Будь это тот, от чьей руки ты погибнешь или тот, чье неосторожное слово или действие запустит маховик трагедии. Гунды были так же естественны как сама жизнь. Великий подарок одаренным светом Силы, чтобы избавить их от страха перед неопределенностью и сомнений.

Бывали случаи когда Сила сводила вместе предназначенных с разных концов Галактики. Гундом мог стать любой вне зависимости от расы и чувствительности к Силе — в Храме хранились записи о том, что во время Великих Ситских войн метки появлялись на противниках прямо во время боя. С учителем наверняка произошло именно так — символ Гунда Оби-Ван нашел на руке учителя, когда готовил его тело к погребению. Метка старыми символами уже начала бледнеть. Она напоминала ожег. Перед возвращением на Набу учитель ничего не сказал об этом, хотя Оби-Ван был уверен — уже тогда он знал о своей скорой смерти. Но, они оба не были откровенны.

Первая встреча с Энакиным ошеломила — это ощущение и правда было сложно спутать с чем либо. Словно все Вселенная на миг застыла, а потом сделала быстрый круг назад. Но метка Гунда не проявилась, и Оби-Ван промолчал — его восприятие в тот момент было далеко неидеальным, а позже — ощущение пропало. 

Сейчас он ждал, когда Энакин вернется из Архива, и переживал знакомое чувство — как замерев на миг, Вселенная начинает вращаться назад. Это скоро пройдет, как и всегда. В последние годы оно стало настолько привычным, как если бы было простым головокружением. Оби-Ван смотрел на собственное запястье, представляя, что было бы, если его ощущения наконец-то утвердились бы — визит в центр Предрешения, заполнения протокола, протонное тату с именем его Гунд и разговоры, очень долгие разговоры с Энакиным. Это, пожалуй, стало бы самым сложным. Вздохнув, Оби-Ван опустил рукав.

Энакин не примет этой вести, даже хуже — начнет искать причины, возможности обойти уже предрешенное. А после — начнет винить себя. Оби-Ван слишком хорошо помнил его реакцию на брошенное однажды в сердцах.

«Мне кажется, что когда-нибудь ты станешь причиной моей смерти».

«Не говорите так, учитель».

Глаза Энакина в тот момент были испуганные и злые. 

Оби-Ван машинально потер запястье — кожа зудела, наливаясь краснотой проступающих символов. Такое уже тоже бывало раньше, пройдет... Пока не закончится война у него куда больше шансов умереть от дроидов, чем из-за очередной авантюры, в которую его может втянуть бывший падаван. Оби-Ван усмехнулся — это стало бы неплохой отговоркой в утешение, если в этот раз его чувства окажутся верными. 

— Оби-Ван! — оклик был громким, в тишине ведущих к Архиву коридоров — слишком громким. — Как хорошо, что вы еще не улетели.

— Я ждал тебя, — улыбка далась легко. Оби-Ван протянул руку, приветственно сжав предплечье Энакина. Тот кивнул в ответ.

Они спустились на платформу вылетов. На встречу попался один из парней Коди — он вскинул в приветствии кулак и знаками показал, что погрузка почти завершена. 

— Я тут подумал... Вам понадобиться моя помощь?

— Не откажусь. Но это все может оказаться пустой погоней за дикими банту.

Энакин расплылся в довольной ухмылке, Вселенная замерла на миг и снова продолжила свое медленное вращение. Оби-Ван с трудом скрыл облегченный вздох — в этот раз чувства вновь подвели его. Даже если Энакин правда станет причиной его смерти, это случится еще не скоро.

Оби-Ван задержался у трапа для прощания — до его отлета на Утапау оставалось меньше полуклика.

Если он найдет Гривуса, то эта война закончиться, а с ней — неопределенность. Маятнику давно пора перестать качаться.


	2. Красная пыль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван & Энакин, PG-13, преслэш  
> Оби-Ван/Сатин фоном, юст, романс  
> ключ: видеть кошмары другого через связь.

Светлый мир, который он видел всего несколько оборотов назад, превратился в пылающий ад — в красном мареве пожаров тонут белые шпили зданий верхнего уровня, пленочное стекло голобаннеров закоптилось, а воздухом тяжело дышать, потому что он полон дыма и мелкой крошки осыпающихся кристаллов. Это защитное перекрытие над городом прогнулось от огня, оплавилось и медленно проседает — еще немного и несущие конструкции не выдержат, тогда город столкнется с опасностью страшней, чем восстание — на поверхности планеты атмосфера настолько разрежена, что ей невозможно дышать. Выйдут из строя системы жизнеобеспечения, обрушаться щиты-отражатели и солнечный ветер сметет своей радиацией все, что когда-то было столицей целой системы.

Почему он должен все это видеть?

Потому что он во всем этом виноват.

Энакин прерывисто вздыхает и не уклоняется — бластерный выстрел короткой вспышкой прорезает воздух над его плечом. Волосы электризуются и потрескивают, а — воздух ионизируется, сведенные вместе атомы вибрируют в возмущении. Сила... Сила возмущена еще сильней — в ее яростном темном водовороте он захлебывается, обездвиженный, как если бы его тело было разорвано на куски.

На краю платформы взрывается корабль — он так и не успел приземлиться. Двигатели только-только повернулись, тормозя, когда в них угодила ракета. Взрывная волна оглушает, сминает внутренности — дурно, тошно, больно... Темно.

Только белые шпиле пылают алым и тонут в дрожащем мареве. Этот город никогда не знал закатов, но она их так любила... 

Ее больше нет. 

Ярче всего Энакин чувствует только вину — он не успел во время, хотя она звала на помощь, он не смог защитить, хотя все случилось у него на глазах, он ничего не предчувствовал, совсем ничего. Огонь войны пожрал Галактику, Сила в таком возмущении, что он не может разглядеть в ней ничего. Это все равно что брести по дну реки — медленно, увязая по колено в иле, ничего не видя в мутной воде. Песок поднимается со дна, песок кружит в танце, песок до самого неба. Жесткий, секущий, словно кара. Когда поднималась песчаная буря мама набрасывала плащ и выходила на десятинку клика на улицу — чтобы чувствовать дыхание планеты, когда оно яростное и злое. Энакин всегда боялся, что однажды мама не вернется — растворится в песке... 

Почему он ничего не чувствовал и не видел — никаких снов, никакой тревоги? С мамой все было иначе.

Энакин вздрагивает от прикосновения к щеке — слабого, нежного.

— Помни, я всегда буду любить тебя. Всегда...

Ее рука холодеет раньше, чем он успевает подхватить и поднести ее к губам. 

Ему так больно, словно весь песок Татуина пробрался под кожу и перемалывает его внутренности, превращая плоть в кровавую пыль. Она умерла и это его вина, только его. Энакин продолжает держать ее на руках, хотя сердце уже не бьется. Рана в груди аккуратная — ровный круг с опаленными краями. Ткань вокруг обуглилась и спеклась. От слез гудит голова и плывет перед глазами.

Он виноват, слишком виноват.

Перед ней, перед планетой, перед Орденом.

Ее тело все еще теплое, ее запах — такой же яркий, а щеки — еще не потеряли свой цвет.

«Прости меня».

Прости.

Мир без тебя подобен мутной реке.

Он задыхается в ней.

Энакин с трудом выравнивает дыхание — он дышит слишком часто и жадно, так что голова кружится. После сна его мутит так, что не сразу получается сесть — тошнота накатывает волнами, возвращая обрывки кошмара. Он растирает лицо руками — оно мокрое. Пот вперемешку со слезами.

Ему нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы успокоиться — Энакин знает как бороться дурными снами, — и придти в себя, стряхивая наваждение.

Ему кажется, что воздух все еще трещит от бластерного огня и дрожит от криков.

Ему кажется, что он все еще держит на руках умирающую Падме.

Энакина подбрасывает на ноги раньше, чем он вспоминает — светлые волосы, а не темные, тонкие губы, чужой запах и голос. От облегчения подкашиваются ноги, но радость кратковременна — кошмар пришел не просто так. Случилось что-то плохое. Сон не походит на видение — они всегда нечеткие, больше похожие на отражение в мутном зеркале. Это скорее ... воспоминания? Но чьи? Горящий город кажется смутно знакомым, но на этой войне он видел столько разрушенных планет и пылающих городов, что вспомнить какой именно — не может. 

Энакин сосредотачивается, очищая свое восприятие. Вокруг тихо дышит Храм — Сила омывает его своими волнами, убаюкивая, словно мать дитя. Сколько бы он не вслушивался в ее поток — он по-прежнему спокоен. Эти вина и горечь идут изнутри. Стоит только закрыть глаза и ослабить контроль, как чувства захлестывают его, поднимаются до самого горла мутной холодной водой. 

Только с двумя он связан настолько глубоко. 

По коридору, на уровень выше — Энакин идет почти на ощупь, переводя дух. С каждым шагом чувства все плотней. Он ловит отблески кошмара наяву — огненная круговерть, взорванный корабль, желтые глаза ситхов, умирающая Сатин.

«Прости меня».

Энакину больно. Настолько, что кажется это его грудь разъедает лезвие светового меча. Он ударяет кулаком в открывающую панель и почти вваливается в комнату Оби-Вана. Темнота здесь тихая и настороженная, густая как смазочное масло. Тяжелое дыхание в ней чужое, неправильное и слишком громкое. Энакин идет к кровати учителя и останавливается, не решив что делать дальше. Ему неловко — подсмотренное слишком личное, до стыда. Все равно что оказаться свидетелем непристойной сцены. Капля доверия, которую он всегда просил от Оби-Вана, оказалась бездонным морем. Или зыбучими песками. Разбудить его сейчас — дать понять, что сокровенное таким больше не является. Он не смог поделиться с учителем смертью матери, вправе ли теперь просить его о подобном? У Энакина нет ответа. 

Оби-Ван лежит на спине — его спокойное лицо кажется бледным до мертвенной синевы. Если бы не испарина на лбу и хриплое дыхание, то можно подумать его не мучают кошмары. Энакин с горькой иронией вспоминает его собственные слова о том, что у джедаев не бывает кошмаров. Он наклоняется и крепко берет учителя за плечо, встряхивая.

Оби-Ван открывает глаза и смотрит на него не узнавая. Черные провалы расширенных зрачков глядят на Энакина лактомиаанскими кратерами. Только синий блик уличных огней дрожит на поверхности, словно на водной глади.

— Оби-Ван, — зовет Энакин и крепче сжимает его плечо, — возвращайся. Это только сон.

Плотный кокон темноты лопается, расплескивая вокруг ужас и чувство полного краха. Им продирает до костей — Энакин задерживает дыхание, пытаясь вытравить из себя чужую память и чужие мысли, но это тяжело. Он упирается в изголовье кровати, чтобы не упасть — все мышцы нервно дрожат, а сердце бьется в ушах. 

— Энакин? 

Оби-Ван смаргивает — удивление на его лице сменяется пониманием. Он отводит взгляд.

— Я разбудил тебя? Прости.

Энакин собирается пошутить — что ему хватает войны на войне, что такие сны ведут на Темную Сторону, что если Оби-Ван и дальше не будет закрываться, то весь Храм встанет на уши в попытке успокоить плачущих юнлингов, что ночные кошмары не обязательно транслировать через связь... Слова вертятся на языке — колкие и беззлобные, но вместо этого Энакин спрашивает:

— Все случилось именно так?

Он видит как между бровей Оби-Вана пролегает болезненная складка и почти сразу чувствует как он отстраняется, закрываясь — ментальная защита такая плотная, что ее кажется можно потрогать. 

— Энакин, я не думаю, что разговор об этом...

— Поможет? — раздражение поднимается быстро, разгоняя кровь. — Думаете, я не пойму? Что я не в курсе, что она для вас значила? А сами будете продолжать жалеть себя, пока...

— Энакин, — мягко перебивает Оби-Ван, — я хотел сказать, что этот разговор лучше отложить до утра. 

Он поднимается на локтях и протягивает руку — Энакин не отстраняется, позволяя стереть испарину с висков.

— Ты дрожишь, — Оби-Ван продолжает хмуриться. — Прости, мне жаль...

— Надо было раньше к вам придти, — перебивает Энакин и без разрешения залезает на кровать, толкая Оби-Вана в бок, чтобы тот освободил для него место. Он чувствует себя выпотрошенной тушей — без костей, без кожи. Кажется, лишись он опоры, то просто осядет мешком на пол. Кошмар выпил из него все — даже для минимальных движений нужно слишком много сил. 

Завтра так завтра — у Оби-Вана не получиться избежать разговора. Энакин не рассчитывает, что ему разрешат остаться, но Оби-Ван молчит и просто отодвигается. Он опускается обратно на подушку и отворачивает лицо.

— Когда-то давно ты так же приходил ко мне ночами.

— Только кошмары тогда мучили меня.

— И оберегать твой сон у меня получалось не очень, — Энакин может поклясться, что он улыбается и не может сдержаться от ответной улыбки сам:

— Думаете, у меня получится лучше? 

— Посмотрим. Все же, ты намного способней меня.

Энакин фыркает прежде чем повернуться на бок — от того, чтобы перекинуть через учителя руку он удержался в последний момент. Близость накрывает знакомым запахом и теплом, внушая спокойствие. Оби-Ван размеренно дышит — Энакин чувствует как легко проваливается он в сон. Как будто бы это не из-за него менее полуклика назад он проснулся в холодном поту.

Энакин закрывает глаза и вытаскивает из памяти самые светлые моменты — первый выигрыш в гонках, смеющаяся Падме, сошедшая с корабля вуки целая и невредимая Асока, первая похвала от учителя... Он собирает в себе счастье и гордость, радость от встреч и побед, облегчение, и позволяет этому кокону окутать свой разум, а после — тянется к Оби-Вану, давая холоду внутри него влиться в себя. Разбавляя и перемешивая воспоминания. Алый в мареве пожарищ город становиться красным закатом, бело-голубой стеклянный свод — утренним туманом над водопадами в Озёрном краю, а падающий корабль — вторым солнцем.

— Я с вами, учитель, — уже проваливаясь в сон, шепчет Энакин и все-таки кладет руку на чужое плечо. Сенсоры ловят небольшой температурный всплеск, а потом дюрастали протеза касается теплая ладонь.

— Я рад этому.

Белый город встречает свой первый закат — стекло и пластик окрашивает красным, а после — белым. Одно солнце догоняет другое. Поднявшееся до горизонта марево полыхает, рассыпаясь крошкой стеклянного песка. Начинается песчаные буря, а значит им пора — ступить за порог и почувствовать яростное дыхание планеты.

Мама была права — пока не узнаешь сам, никогда не поймешь.

Он сможет помочь — разделенной на двоих боль нести легче.

«Прости меня».

Белый город рассыпается в красную пыль.


	3. Мертвый кит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван & Энакин, PG-13, драма, джен  
> Написано на FB-16

— Это в трех часах на запад, — говорит Оби-Ван.

У него серо-синие губы, цвета высохших набуанских васильков, и глаза выбросившегося на берег кита. Энакин никогда не видел их, не приходилось, но какие могут быть сомнения? Большое доброе животное изо всех сил бросается на скалы или обдирает нежную брюшину о прибрежный песок, потому что больше невмоготу, потому что не может дальше терпеть, потому что другого выхода — нет.

Оби-Ван вполне себе выбросившийся на берег кит.

— Энакин, нельзя опаздывать, — твердит он и вдруг хватает за рукав. Пальцы цепляют ткань, тянут, сжимают запястье, и Энакин закрывает глаза. Он повторяет старательно — пять крейсеров на орбите, Красная и Оранжевая эскадрильи кружат между тяжелыми танкерами сепов, отвлекая на себя огонь, три дивизиона клонов на планете, еще один — спускается. Энакин считает количество дронов, сколько осталось у его ребят тяжелых зарядов, сколько кликов они смогут еще продержаться. Цифры крутятся в голове, отгоняют мысли — зачем? как долго? что делать?

У него на запястье — горячечные пальцы. Тянут к себе, просят. Ну, обрати внимание, послушай меня.

Энакин почти чувствует, как сгорают сенсоры и датчики, как выходят из строя бесценные пленочные процессоры, как перегреваются платы.

Сустав отказывает первым — запястье рассыпается по косточкам, рвутся тонкие проволоки дюрастила. Рука повисает плетью, ее тянет фантомной болью.

— Энакин, ты слушаешь меня?

У Оби-Вана темные омуты вместо зрачков. Плещется черная вода, жрет светлую радужку. Под ней — километры отчаянья и мертвые киты. Энакин сжимает зубы и повторяет про себя — три крейсера на орбите, Красная эскадрилья в бою, Синяя — поднята на крыло, Оранжевая — потеряна, от трех дивизионов клонов на планете...

— Энакин...

Оби-Ван тяжело и шумно вздыхает. В его легких мокро клокочет морская вода. Соленая и красная, густая. Когда создавался мир, влаги хватило не всем, тогда Два Брата поделили сами, чтобы все было по справедливости. Большую часть Старший Брат отдал земле и воздуху, потому что они сама жизнь, а меньшую — людям. Младший Брат спрятал ее глубоко внутри их, закрыл в реках-венах и окрасил красным, в цвет земли. Чтобы люди помнили — вода в земле и вода в них одна и та же, чтобы знали — любая вода есть жизнь.

Без воды — жизни нет.

Энакин вытаскивает автошприц из аптечки, снимает зубами защитный колпак.

Два дивизиона потеряно, сброс десантных отрядов остановить, забираем раненых, — повторяет он про себя последний отданный приказ.

Он горчит на языке, словно бакта, словно морская вода.

Приказ — принцип меньшего зла, ради того, чтобы спасти самое дорогое.

— Я здесь, учитель, — успокаивает Энакин. Он ищет вену на шее и колет в нее неведомую смесь. Рекс называет ее «болтушка» — дикий коктейль из стимуляторов, укрепляющих и того, что заставит твое тело работать как живое, даже если оно себя таким уже не считает.

Оби-Ван выдыхает спокойней. Шея под пальцами мягкая, расслабленная, затылочная кость доверчиво ложится в ладонь — Энакин осторожно укладывает его обратно на подушки. Его пальцы в мертвом плене чужих — не двинуться с места, только если оторвать с мясом.

Энакин не шевелится, даже не дышит — у него внутри все сломано, разорвано и болит. Так что влага просится наружу, катится по щекам — злая, непрошеная и соленая. Как будто бы ее хватит, чтобы наполнить высохшее море, как будто слез достаточно, чтобы спасти выброшенного на берег кита.

Но у того дыра в боку, размером с пасть сарлакка. Запах паленой плоти и жженой ткани не перебить даже криоклеем, даже вонючей синтетикой искусственной плоти и тошнотворной сладостью бакты. В черно-красном запекшемся мясе желто и тускло поблескивают голые ребра.

— Мастер Ченнин ждет нас, нужно поторопиться.

— Конечно, мы уже в пути.

Ченнин лежит в соседнем блоке — ее черные вьющиеся волосы змеятся по лежаку поддона, свисают до самого пола, переплетенные с рыбьими костями и бусинами из ракушек, ее светло-синяя кожа искрится в ровном свете ламп. Мелкие кристаллы льда и иней кажутся на ней бриллиантовой крошкой, драгоценным напылением.

Ее губы — серо-синие, цвета высохших набуанских васильков. Падме показывала ему такие — мертвые цветы лежали между пергаментной бумаги, высохшие, хрупкие, — она назвала это «гербарий». Энакин с трудом отводит взгляд.

Три потерянных крейсера, два погибших дивизиона, один мертвый джедай, один мертвый кит.

— Пока мы летим, можете сказать, что за бедствия нас ожидают?

Оби-Ван смотрит на него — обкусанные до темных корок губы, глаза пугающе яркие в обведенных черными тенями веках. Испарина мелко блестит на его висках, покрывает лоб драгоценной крошкой. Говорят, в системе Ихипту на лица умерших надевают маски из дорогих металлов и камней. На Набу обходятся цветами.

Энакин представляет, как огонь пожирает сначала одежды, потом добирается до волос, как чернеют и высыхают в пламени яркие васильки. Он выдавливает из себя улыбку, вкладывает в нее все свои злобу и страхи.

— Давайте, не томите с подробностями. Мне же нужно приготовиться к теплой встрече!

— Конечно, — отвечает Оби-Ван и едва улыбается.

Высохшие васильки рассыпаются в труху между пергаментных страниц.

Светлые волосы рассыпаются по подушке песчаными струйками. Свет синей лампы пляшет по ним, словно водные блики.

До Корусанта остается лететь меньше двух часов.


	4. Границы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван / Энакин, PG-13, слэш, юст, драма  
> Написано на FB-16

К полуночи Энакин теряет нить событий, а попойка в честь взятия Рилота — смысл. Ему не хватает еще пары стопок, чтобы признать поражение, найти Оби-Вана и сообщить ему, что тот был прав и идти с клонами в бар — плохая идея. Он тянется к бутылке с ядовито-розовой густой жижей и не глядя льет её в стакан. Жижа идет завихрениями, шипит песочной змеей, исходя молочно-голубой пеной. На вкус она словно теплая вода.

Такая капала с неба, когда они улетали — последствия резкого перепада температуры. В атмосфере взорвалось столько снарядов и истребителей, что теперь Рилоту обеспечен затяжной сезон дождей. Черные тучи скроют пыльно-желтое небо, теплый ядовитый дождь сточит до основания то, что не взорвали танки Республики и заряды дроидов.

Энакин пьет вместе со всеми, чтобы не задаваться вопросом — за что? За освобождение планеты от сепаратистов? За потерянные вместе с экипажем «Защитник» и «Спаситель»? За изгаженную планету, пустые города, за взорванные эскадрильи? За убитых заложников и ребят из «Призрака» и пятьсот первого?

На войне свобода начинается с подсчета трупов. Теми, что остались на Рилоте, можно выложить сигнал о помощи такого размера, что его будет видно с орбиты.

Энакин пьет так упрямо, словно это его родная планета лежит в руинах, его друзья и близкие мертвы. Он смеется, дает увести себя к стойке, на котором извиваются в танце две девушки. Энакин не знает эту расу — кожа у них почти прозрачная, бледно-розовая, вся в бордовых крапинках и прожилках. Под пальцами она наливается цветом и кажется — вот-вот лопнет, словно переспевший фрукт. Она мягкая-мягкая и пахнет чем-то приятным и цветочным. Он поворачивает голову, отираясь скулой о положенную ему на плечо ногу. Одобрительный свист звенит в ушах, дробится, сливаясь с навязчивой музыкой.

Он хочет пить — горло пересохло. Розовая жижа в стакане теплая и мерзкая. Веселье наиграно, надуто, замаскировано выпивкой и откровенными танцами. Энакин может поклясться, что на столе перед ним еще пару минут была всего одна девушка, а не три.

Хорошо, что он согласился отметить с ребятами — если уж хлебать мерзость, то до конца.

Искать Оби-Вана ему стоило начинать пару стопок назад. Сейчас поздно — Энакина подташнивает, и нотации точно будут лишними. Последней каплей. Выворачиваться наизнанку перед бывшим учителем он пока не в настроении. А он чувствует, знает — всего одно слово, один говорящий наклон головы и все. Предохранители сорваны, перегорел страховочный клапан, охладитель вышел из строя. Всем членам экипажа покинуть корабль, до взрыва остается десять, девять, восемь, семь...

«Знаете, каково это — жить на крошечной планете и не знать ничего, кроме нее? Словно вокруг ничего нет? Словно ты один во Вселенной?»

Мертвые жители Рилота лежат кучами, присыпанные пылью. В темноте ночи они похожи на тряпичные кули.

«Знаете, как страшно терять близких? Как они умирают у вас на руках, а вы ничего, совсем ничего не можете сделать?»

Мертвые тускены воняют паленым мясом, когда огонь слизывает с их тел плоть.

«Знаете каково это — убивать из мести? Потому что они — не достойны жить, вредители, зло! Потому что они — забрали самое дорогое, что у вас было, а вы... вы не смогли этому помешать? Спасти».

Мертвые солдаты пьют с ним в баре — все на одно лицо, улыбающиеся, веселящиеся напоследок. Потом они наденут шлемы, выйдут на улицу и растворятся, станут черной жирной сажей. Именно такая остается на краях ран от бластера...

«Ничего вы не знаете».

— Я знаю только то, что знаю, — вздыхает у него над ухом Оби-Ван. — А на данный момент уверен в том, что тебе уже хватит. Пошли.

Энакина выдергивают на ноги, чему он резко против — ему замечательно лежать на диване в тепле, он никуда не собирается, тем более что с гравитацией на базе крифф знает что, тело кажется отлитым из синтекамня. Он мотает головой, волосы липнут к губам. Он убирает их, размазывая по лицу что-то мокрое и теплое.

Дождь. Они на улице и идет дождь.

Энакин смаргивает с ресниц капли — в темном небе ярко выделяется матовый шар газового гиганта, а рядом с ним несколько шаров поменьше, его луны. Он вспоминает, где они — перевалочная база на спутнике, вечно грязная и пьяная, под вечным дождем. Они остановились на дозаправку и в ожидании ремонтной бригады. Крейсеры настолько потрепанные, что скачка через гиперпространство просто не переживут.

За спиной закрывается перегородка, авто-освещение заливает небольшой номер теплым желтым светом. Энакин проходит вглубь комнаты и растягивается на первом же диване — он чувствует себя уставшим, грязным и пьяным. И он совершенно не помнит, как они шли по улице и говорили ли о чем-то.

— Самое время рассказать мне о вреде алкоголя, — бурчит Энакин и пытается спрятать голову в подушках.

— О нет, это я сделаю завтра, когда подниму тебя к утреннему вылету, — хмыкает Оби-Ван. Судя по звукам — он снимает с себя плащ. Энакину лень оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, прав он или нет.

— А мы разве не застряли тут на неделю?

— Нас перебрасывают в систему Тифий, на помощь к магистру Пло. В последней атаке погибло четверо джедаев, у них дефицит в командовании, — под весом Оби-Вана прогибается диван. Кожи головы касаются пальцы, мягко массируя — от темени к основанию черепа, потом в стороны. Приятно, непривычно — Энакин прикрывает глаза. Лопатки непроизвольно сводит от удовольствия. Оби-Ван продолжает что-то говорить. Наверняка важное и срочное. То, ради чего он выдернул его из бара, притащил к себе на диван и лечит, вытравляя из тела пьяную легкость. Энакин чувствует течение Силы — ее струи тонкие, холодные, пробираются под кожу, выстужают воздух в легких, прогоняют томление и туман. Сознание проясняется слишком быстро. Энакин переворачивается на спину, сбрасывая с себя ладонь.

— Ну уж нет! Я так старательно опустошал бар не для того, чтобы ты все испортил.

— Твое отношение...

— Да понял я, — перебивает Энакин, — очень важно, очень срочно. Но я напился и хочу немного безответственности.

Оби-Ван убирает руку.

— Теперь для своих прихотей ты ищешь оправдания? Я начинаю беспокоиться.

Он улыбается — широко, так что у глаз собираются морщинки. С каждым годом они все глубже, как и складка между бровей. Энакин может собой гордиться. Эти морщины — его личное достижение, золотая медаль почета — кто еще может похвастаться таким количеством выволочек от доброго и внимательного мастера Кеноби? Из-за кого он продолжает оправдываться перед Советом? За кого беспокоится? Энакину не стыдно, ему душно и хочется сделать глупость. Например, перевернуться и уложить голову Оби-Вану на колени. Чтобы тот снова принялся распутывать волосы и гладить, разгоняя пьяный туман, до тех пор, пока вместе с ним не уйдут запретные желания. Энакин на секунду прикрывает глаза — у него стадия самоотрицания, очередной переход по кругу непростительных грехов, вроде тех, которыми пугают детей жители планет третьей фазы развития. 

— Подожди, — просит Энакин, прижимая ладони к глазам. Веки горят, словно их облили кислотой. — Секунду, или две. Мне нужно еще немного времени, и я признаю — ты был прав, в бар идти не стоило, пить не стоило...

— Энакин, с тобой все в порядке?

Лба касается теплая рука, она же — перехватывает за запястье, с силой отводя ладонь от лица.

— С тобой все в порядке? — с нажимом спрашивает Оби-Ван. Глаза у него уставшие, обведенные синеватыми кругами. В теплом рассеянном свете номера нижняя одежда отливает отвратительно-землистым цветом. Оказывается, кроме плаща он снял и верхнее косодэ. Взгляд цепляется за высокий воротник, расползающуюся вниз по шее неаккуратную щетину. Она похожа на бледные колючки. В пустыни такие растут там, где от скал падает тень.

Энакин смотрит на рельеф лица — темная усталость глаз, твердо очерченный рот. Проклятье, он опять хмурится! Энакин тянется коснуться — лба или брови, чтобы растереть складку, разгладить ее, — но промахивается, пальцы мажут по губам, цепляются за ворот водолазки.

Идеальная позиция, как сказал бы Рекс. Оби-Ван рядом, буквально — под боком, Энакин лежит и у него есть отличная отговорка в объеме пары бутылок местной гадости. Дальше он не думает — просто тянет к себе, не давая опомниться. Ни себе, ни Оби-Вану.

Его ждет очередной круг самоотрицания, лекция о недопустимости и сложные вопросы. Потом, все потом.

На поцелуй Оби-Ван не отвечает — приоткрытый рот мягок и это завораживает. Энакину плевать, почему — решил переждать, дает возможность прийти в себя и прекратить, не хочет быть слишком резким или... какая разница? Он продолжает тянуть на себя, находит пояс, выправляет из-под него водолазку.

— Хватит, — обрывает Оби-Ван, когда Энакин добирается до его спины. Под ладонью пылает мягкая кожа. Энакин непроизвольно ведет пальцами вкруговую, лаская. Оби-Ван не шевелится. За рассыпавшейся челкой не видно глаз.

— И? Я пьян. Или тебе тоже нужно оправдание? — поддразнивает он раньше, чем успевает прикусить язык.

— Ты пьян, — подтверждает Оби-Ван. Тоном его голоса можно заморозить тропическую зону Фелуции до состояния Орто-Плутонии. Он встает с дивана и оправляет одежду, зачесывает челку назад и куда-то уходит, оставляя Энакина наедине с тошнотой и разочарованием. Губы все еще покалывает. После горячей нежной внутренности чужого рта окружающий воздух кажется холодным. Энакин облизывается, трогает губы, нажимает на них с силой. В голове пусто и дурно. В который раз за вечер он не может найти смысл — своей попытки, бездействий Оби-Вана.

Пальцы на губах создают странную иллюзию продолжения. Как слитые и загруженные снова воспоминания.

Его разрывает между отвращением к себе, тошнотой и желанием объясниться. Энакин улыбается — цель достигнута. Забег по кругу самоотрицания закончен, можно переходить на уровень саможаления.

— Ну-ка закатай рукав, — Оби-Ван появляется как раз в тот момент, когда Энакин почти придумал разумное объяснение. Он бесцеремонно подвигает его к спинке дивана, садится рядом. В руках у него автошприц. Оранжевый индикатор показывает, что доза загружена.

— Вы что, собрались вколоть мне «очиститель»? — рукав Энакин послушно закатывает, протягивая руку. От укола он морщится — сыворотка с наноцитами жжется, растекаясь по венам.

— А еще несколько минут назад ты не был так почтителен в разговоре со мной, — Оби-Ван откладывает автошприц. — Минут через пять подействует.

— А-а, читать нотации — так на трезвую голову?

— Принимать важные решения на трезвую голову.

Встречаясь взглядом с Оби-Ваном, Энакин понимает, что все-таки перешагнул рубеж. Можно сделать вид, что ничего не было. Можно сказать, что ему просто настолько тошно, что хотелось тепла, или что местное пойло стимулирует странные желания. Что он устал от войны, чужих страданий и смертей, что он просто хотел немного почувствовать себя живым. Без разницы — он по глазам видит, что Оби-Ван для себя уже все решил. Сделал выводы, а теперь просто ждет его оправданий, чтобы соотнести, насколько выдумка будет соответствовать правде.

Вот только к этой правде Энакин пока не готов. Он очень хочет попросить притормозить — секундочку, еще немного, я только перешел на новый уровень, можно мне чуть-чуть на нем освоиться?

— Ну, я хотя бы попытался.

Подушка отлично маскирует голос и прячет лицо. У Энакина горят щеки. «Очиститель» работает отлично — он уже трезв как стеклышко, и воспоминания такие же — ломкие и острые. Только тронь — порежешься.

— Энакин, сколько тебе говорить? Не пытайся, делай.

От того, что Оби-Ван треплет его волосы, только хуже — словно каждое прикосновение отдирает кусок кожи. Еще немного— и пальцы вскроют черепную коробку, погружаясь в мозги, а они у него и так сейчас превратились в желе. Энакин молчит — вслух и так сказано многовато всего. Он оборачивается, ловит Оби-Вана за руку, кладет ее себе на шею. Чтобы кожа к коже. Пальцы у него немного подрагивают.

Губы ссохлись, раскрыть их сложно — слова застревают.

— Вышло не очень.

Оби-Ван наклоняется ближе и смахивает со лба волосы. У него мягкая улыбка и рассеянный взгляд.

— Значит, надо повторить.


	5. Незримые связи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Квай-Гон, Оби-Ван, фоном Оби-Ван / Сатин, PG-13, гет, джен, ангст, missing scene, slice of life  
> Написано на FB-16

Сессию Сената Оби-Ван видит не первый раз, и в его памяти она выглядит точно так же, как все до нее. Представители звездных систем клюют носом каждый на своей платформе, слушая бесконечный поток положений, референдумов, поправок, жалоб, возражений. Глашатай зачитывает его скучным четким голосом по списку, система автоперевода транслирует текст на мониторы платформ, сенаторы знакомятся с содержанием и голосуют. Статист выводит результат на общий экран, его фиксируют, переходят к следующему вопросу.

Внесение положения об использовании запасов пресной воды на спутнике пятой планеты системы Флостон.

Разрешение на передвижение по Ишской дуге с сопровождением для Рилота.

Жалоба от банковского клана на Торквидию, и конкретно — ее наместного тана Докрада, — просрочившую платеж по процентной ставке на целый стандартный оборот.

Просьба от системы Набу на оказание помощи в подписании контракта с Мон-Каламари на поставку гипердрайвового оборудования.

Постановление об оповещении по всей голосети о закрытии сектора номер 56 для полетов на ближайшие триста лет по причине взрыва сверхновой GHUY-47498r8. Обитаемые системы этого сектора будут переселены на пригодные для жизни спутники Лаавюй. Постановление не касается населения, устойчивого к радиоволновому излучению.

Оби-Ван видит, как сенатор на две платформы ниже слева от них зевает, закрывая лицо длинным рукавом. Его шишковатая кожа переливается всеми оттенками пурпура. Ярусом ниже завязывается перепалка между представителями переселяемых систем за спутники Лаавюй. Впервые за два часа Оби-Ван думает о том, что стоило спросить учителя о причинах их присутствия на заседании.

В последний раз, когда они присутствовали в Сенате, была срочная сессия, и поднимался вопрос об ужесточении гражданской войны в Мандалорском секторе и смерти его нынешнего правителя. Новый глава Мандалора обратился за помощью к Ордену, и Республика пыталась определить уровень допустимого вмешательства.

Имя нового главы Мандалора было Сатин Крайз.

Воспоминания возвращаются — непрошенные и назойливые. Так в открытое окно ночью набиваются стрельчатые крылатки — они летят к светильникам, облепляя их, копошатся под потолком. Их дрожащие крылья бликуют, отражая свет, мешают спать.

Оби-Вану мешают воспоминания.

Большой зал Совета Фракций на Калевале залит светом до самых высоких стрельчатых арок. Сатин стоит в перекрещенных лучах солнца — ее волосы кажутся пламенеющей короной, как раскаленная плазменная атмосфера звезд. Она говорит, что скорее умрет, чем позволит утонуть своему миру в терроре и тирании. Она говорит, что скорее зальет его кровью сама. Чтобы в ней захлебнулось все, кроме надежды.

Спустя месяц Оби-Вану приходится лишить ее сознания и держать так больше суток — руки Сатин залиты кровью по локоть, и она едва не сняла кожу с ладоней, пытаясь отмыться. Брат ее отца, его жена, его дети — все убиты повстанцами за то, что дали им возможность уйти с Калевалы. Сатин пыталась докричаться до трупов.

Когда после очередной стычки одежды Сатин рвутся по шву, она просит достать ей новые. Из всех предложенных она покупает платье красного цвета.

Спустя месяц он едва не теряет ее — раненая, Сатин молчит почти три клика, зажимая рану в боку. Кровь на красном не видна.

Оби-Ван подходит к краю платформы, рассматривая сенаторов и представителей из-за плеча Квай-Гона. Его широкая спина напоминает ему земляные холмы на луне Конкордии — свежий мягкий дерн покрывает их пологие склоны, словно ткань плаща.

Он помнит Конкордию и три месяца наедине с Сатин. Закрывая глаза, он почти видит — Сатин сидит на вершине холма и осторожно выправляет маленькое деревце. Красная земля Конкордии пачкает ее руки, словно кровь. При его приближении она поднимает взгляд и улыбается.

«Знаешь, Бен, когда я вернусь сюда через сорок оборотов, на этих холмах будет стоять высокий лес».

От воспоминаний внутри становится больно и тепло — она никогда не говорила «если», никогда не сомневалась. Делала, а не пыталась.

Для Сатин существовало только будущее, и он сделал все, что мог, для того, чтобы оно наступило.

Сенатор с нижней платформы трясет головой, так что вставленные под надбровные чешуи стеклянные шары сверкают, ярко бликуя. Оби-Ван смотрит на его красные одежды и вспоминает, что в их последний день на Мандалоре доспех Сатин был такого же цвета. Ее лицо, когда они стояли в главном зале Правительства в Сандари, ничего не выражало. Она не переоделась, даже не умылась. Слежавшиеся под шлемом светлые волосы липли ко лбу, на скуле сине-бордовым наливался свежий синяк, а губы — плотно сжались.

«Я благодарна джедаям за помощь — моя признательность вам невыразима».

Так же невыразима, как невыразителен голос, так же глубока как поклон. Следом за ней в нем согнулся весь зал Правительства.

«Ваше дальнейшее присутствие не требуется. Это внутреннее дело Мандалора».

— …внутренние дела Радомитии не касаются вас! — визгливо тявкает кто-то слева, и Оби-Ван отрезает от себя вспоминания, сосредотачиваясь на текущем. С учителя станется устроить ему тренировку на внимательность, чтобы потом спросить за каждое озвученное в Сенате слово.

С миссии на Мандалоре прошел почти полный оборот — давно пора забыть.

Учитель не спрашивал его про Сатин — только факты, которые были бы важны для Совета. Тема не поднимается. Словно целого года жизни не было. Оби-Ван понимает, почему — это от желания помочь, позволить ему справиться с собой, с неуместными чувствами и глупыми мечтами. Квай-Гон дает ему время — отправляет его в одиночные миссии, гоняет на тренировках, дает столько информации, что Оби-Ван путается в датах, пытаясь вспомнить текущий день. Особенности химического состава систем скопления Алого креста в Среднем кольце, тройной пояс Коппеля, чьи астероиды состоят из чистейшего углерода алмазной прочности, навигация в лабиринте Риши, флора Кашиика, фауна Скруушика, основные даты освоения рукава Эттеру… Оби-Вану кажется, что учитель решил заставить его запомнить весь Архив. Он появляется в нем так часто, что магистр Ню интересуется — не решил ли он оставить путь джедая и посвятить себя знаниям. Оби-Ван благодарен — он не уверен, что смог бы сдержаться и не злиться, если бы с ним вдруг стали носиться как со стеклянной вазой.

Благодарен и за то, что Квай-Гон не стал спрашивать его о причинах, из-за которых он отказался проходить последнее испытание. Сейчас он действительно не готов быть рыцарем-джедаем. Ему нужно научиться отпускать. У него получится со временем. Немного больше медитаций, немного больше самоубеждения и чуть больше воспоминаний о дне отлета. Когда Сатин ушла к своим, едва их ноги ступили на Мандалор, когда она не пришла в космопорт попрощаться, когда он понял, что в ее улыбке не было ничего, кроме благодарности.

Ее лицо словно светилось, но это был свет надежды.

«…она родилась из крови, в крови выросла, но другой у меня нет. Пусть даже так, я все равно добьюсь того, что больше никому не придется умирать за желание жить в мире. Никому».

Оби-Ван прячет руки под плащ — на Мандалоре он настолько верил в то, что поступает правильно, что не заметил своих ошибок. Их было слишком много. Ему стоило быть менее откровенным с Сатин, меньше вестись на ее подначки, меньше спорить. Их жизни и идеалы слишком разные.

Политики ведут красивые разговоры…

Он вызывает на инфотабло список уже решенных вопросов. Их количество приближается к двум сотням. Референдум по сверхновой назначен на вечер, в списке участников — все системы сектора 56 и три системы Вюйского объединения. В конце списка стоит иконка, означающая, что на референдуме будут присутствовать представители Совета джедаев. Оби-Ван едва слышно хмыкает — вот и причина их бдений в Сенате. Наверняка следующая миссия — проследить за тем, чтобы переселение прошло без происшествий. Значит, за сенаторами нужно следить внимательней. Особенно — за тем, что устроил ссору.

— Я ожидал, что волнений из-за переселения будет больше, — Оби-Ван кивает на сектор попадающих под удар систем.

— Луны Лаавюй уже пятое тысячелетие используются именно для подобных переселенцев — отработанная схема.

— Сенатор Мэкс все еще раздражен, что его система переселяется на Лаавюй-5.

Квай-Гон удивленно приподнимает брови:

— Ты чувствуешь его отсюда?

— Нет, — Оби-Ван улыбается, — но он — ротиранец, а они от раздражения становятся фиолетовыми. Как баклаган.

— Значит, баклаган, — хмыкает Квай-Гон.

Его присутствие рядом успокаивает. Как если бы посредине большой пустой равнины росло высокое дерево. С густой кроной, в чьей тени легко спрятаться. Дерево полно силы, тянется вверх, размеренно и неторопливо проживая свою жизнь, даря каждому рядом с собой необходимое. Покой, опору, отдых, дом. Монотонно бубнит глашатай, зачитывая очередное постановление, и Сенат отзывается невнятным гулом. Словно ветер потрепал листву. Рутинная размеренная жизнь течет своим чередом — мелкая, суетная, незаметная другим. На ежедневных заседаниях не решаются важные вопросы — для этого существуют специальные сессии, — но даже такая мелочь, как вовремя выданное предупреждение или выслушанная просьба, ценней, чем можно представить.

— О чем ты думаешь?

— Я думаю о природе вещей и взаимосвязи всего.

— Не слишком ли глобальные вопросы волнуют тебя в такой момент?

Сдержаться от ответной улыбки сложно — Оби-Ван морщит нос, чтобы не засмеяться. Квай-Гон только качает головой.

— Порой мне кажется, что магистр Йода был бы тебе куда более благодарным учителем, чем я.

— О, не переживайте, вашей мудрости мне тоже достаточно.

— Я дожил до дня, когда меня утешает собственный ученик, — Квай-Гон закатывает глаза.

— И довольны этим свыше всякой меры.

Они смеются — почти без звука. Смех вибрирует внутри, сам воздух подрагивает — Оби-Ван чувствует легкость. Воздух Большого Зала Сената все еще полон спутанных эмоций: раздражение, темная злость, зависть, усталость, пустота равнодушия, духота жадности и вожделения, облегчение, удовлетворение. Они наслаиваются друг на друга, туманя восприятие, но напряжение уходит. Квай-Гон ободряюще хлопает его по плечу — от простого жеста становится легче, словно это прикосновение стряхивает тяжесть с плеч. Оби-Ван прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь — будет обидно, если, отвлекшись на личные переживания, он упустит что-то важное.

Ячейка представительства системы Ротир ниже них на шестнадцать ярусов. Со своего места сенатора Мэкса Оби-Вану видно только на голограмме. Две соседние Ротиру системы принадлежат корпорациям по выплавке дюралюминия, обитаемых планет в них нет — только заводы и шахты. Их могут обслуживать и дроиды. Еще три системы малонаселенны — перевалочные базы и порты дозагрузки, самая густонаселенная система сектора — Пур. Четыре из девяти планет системы обитаемы, помимо этого — колонизированы спутники планет-гигантов. Пуринов Оби-Ван помнит смутно и лишь потому, что какое-то время столичная богема сходила с ума от их кожи. Достигая определенного возраста, пурины создавали коконы, в которых спали, пока их тела трансформировались. Выходя из кокона, они сбрасывали свое старое тело — эти остатки, старая кожа пуринов, на Корусанте ценилась как сильнейшее стимулирующее средство.

Оби-Ван находит взглядом ячейку представителей Пура — в полусумраке Зала их длинные тонкие тела мягко светятся, словно посыпанные пыльцой папоротников Умбары. Сенатор от Пура стоит неподвижно — сложенные за его спиной крылья нервно приподнимаются и опускаются снова.

— Р'жакку Кши очень молода для сенатора, — замечает Квай-Гон, — но ее мать погибла от несчастного случая, а по традиции Пура ребенок занимает место родителя, если он уже прошел перерождение.

— Насколько молода?

— Она проклюнулась сегодня утром.

Оби-Ван поворачивается — ему не нравится тяжелый взгляд учителя. Самое время задать вопрос о миссии. Если он все правильно понял, то она будет состоять не только в сопровождении. Сенаторы не погибают от несчастных случаев накануне важного заседания просто так.

— Известие о предстоящем взрыве GHUY-47498r8 пришло менее пяти кликов назад. Вопрос внесли в список заседания ввиду срочности, — спросить Оби-Ван не успевает — Квай-Гон жестом дает понять, что не время. — К этому времени прошлая сенатор уже была мертва, а Р'жакку Кши едва открыла глаза.

— Слишком много событий для простого совпадения.

— Взрыв — это всего лишь один из жизненных этапов звезды. GHUY-47498r8 пурине называют Кикул'яамапу — «Кровь неба». Она перешагнула свой предел еще до того, как в Галактике появилась единая государственность, и светила ровно, даря тепло ближайшим системам.

— Это ведь сверхмассивный красный гигант? — припоминает Оби-Ван.

— Да, и он под пристальным наблюдением уже давно — звезды такой массы опасны сами по себе, а уж когда они умирают…— многозначительные паузы совершенно не похожи на Квай-Гона. Оби-Ван вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Не понимаю, вы хотите сказать, что взрыв сверхновой не связан со смертью сенатора?

— Я хочу сказать, что не все связи в природе настолько очевидны, как тебе может казаться.

Без шпилек, конечно, было никак не обойтись — он и так уже жалел о своей рассеянности. Оби-Ван прячет руки глубже в рукава.

— Что ж, тогда я наберусь терпения. Тем более заседание подходит к концу.

Пока глашатай зачитывает очередную жалобу, Оби-Ван находит в базе сведения об их месте назначения. В сухой сводке информационного архива Сената говорится, что луны Лаавюй перешли в собственность Республики по завершение вюйских войн. Были объявлены референдумом номер KLi8523-VVXX-23 от тридцать шестого года эпохи Коруц универсальным центром переселения. С тех пор на них размещают беженцев, пострадавших от катаклизмов или эпидемий. Лаавюй-5 — самая маленькая из лун и самая изолированная. Лагерь-база расположена под ледяным панцирем, который покрывает поверхность спутника целиком. Протяженность — вдоль всей тропической зоны. Недовольство сенатора Мэкса понять легко — будущий дом его народа выглядит негостеприимным и холодным. Но родная планета ротиранцев в первом поясе опасности — ударная волна из раскаленного газа и атомарной пыли пройдется по их системе, выжигая все. Не должен ли он в первую очередь беспокоиться о безопасности своего народа?

Квай-Гон прав в своем совете не делать поспешных выводов — немного поразмыслив, Оби-Ван легко поймал себя на том, что заранее отдал симпатию сенатору Пура. Молодая девушка, лишившаяся семьи, вынуждена принимать решения, от которых зависит жизнь ее народа — знакомая ситуация, не правда ли? Оби-Ван усмехается — кажется, эта миссия пойдет ему на пользу.

Он находит взглядом сенатора Кши и без удивления видит, что она тоже смотрит в их сторону.

Если представители джедаев вписаны в референдум по сверхновой, о котором до начала заседания знали единицы непосредственных участников, и раз они получили указание присутствовать на заседании, это значит одно — кто-то обратился к Совету Ордена заранее. Кто-то знающий, что звезда вот-вот взорвется, и предвидевший трудности последствий.

Возможно, покойная сенатор Пура? Он не удивится такому повороту.

— Последним вопросом на повестке дня, — голос глашатая, искусственно усиленный, раскатывается по всему залу, — является возвращение в Сенат представителя Мандалорского сектора.

Эхо затихает у самого пола Большого Зала — звуки растягиваются, замирают во времени. Глашатай еще говорит — Оби-Ван видит, как движутся его губы. Он смотрит дальше, выше — на выплывающую в середину платформу, и ждет.

— Меня зовут Нортос Меррик, — голограмма развертывается, демонстрируя говорящего в полный рост, — я сенатор от Калевалы и представитель Мандалора в Сенате.

Мужчина высок и светловолос, как и большинство мандалорцев — он кланяется, заложив руки за спину, под приветственные аплодисменты. У Мандалора слишком богатая история и большое влияние, чтобы его возвращение в Сенат прошло менее заметно. Платформа с сенатором медленно возвращается в свою ячейку. Оби-Ван смотрит ей вслед и оборачивается, пересекаясь взглядом с Квай-Гоном.

— Клан Меррик не раз оказывал нам поддержку во время той миссии. Не будет странным, если мы нанесем визит сенатору — это воспримут как вежливость.

Голос Квай-Гона мягок и прохладен.

Заседание Сената окончено — загоревшийся свет разгоняет представителей по ячейкам. Зал стремительно пустеет. Оби-Вану хочется воспользоваться шансом, но он прекрасно понимает — чем дольше он будет потакать самому себе, тем сложнее будет принять свой выбор раз и навсегда.

Жители Вюйских систем верят, что ураган может вызвать даже взмах крыла бабочки. Чтобы устроить сумятицу внутри него, достаточно самого мимолетного воспоминания.

Его многое волнует — готовая взорваться звезда, почти десяток мирных систем, чьи миры разрушит этот катаклизм, странная смерть сенатора Пура и ее дочь, будущее Сатин и ее Мандалора…

Он верит, что выбрал правильный путь. Оби-Ван улыбается этой мысли и разворачивается к выходу.

— Пойдемте, учитель. Нас ожидает сенатор Кши.


End file.
